Zygon
Hil o ddynolion metamorffaidd oedd y Zygonau neu Zygons. Roedd yn hanu o'r blaned Zygor ond triodd yn aml ymfudo oddi. Bioleg Roedd Zygonau dynolion gyda phennau conaidd. Roedd eu pennau, breichiau a thorsoau'n gorchuddio â sycars. Roedd gwaed y Zygonau yn goch tywyll a siaradodd mewn sibrwd cras. Roedd yn gryfach na bodau dynol a bywodd hirach, am ganrifoedd. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) Roedd ganddo aroglau haearn a daearol a'r gallu pigo gyda cholion gwenwynig ar eu chledrau dwylo. Gyda'r colion gwenwynig, gallodd Zygonau taro, anafu a lladd. (PRÔS: Sting of the Zygons, PRÔS: Doctor Who and the Loch Ness Monster) Roedd ganddo codenni gwenwyn yn eu thafodau. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Enwyd Zygonau infanc cywion a roedd yn llysnafeddog a welwi. Roedd cywion yn fud ond llawer cyflymach nag oedolion. (PRÔS: Sting of the Zygon) Roedd Zygonau yn ddeuryw a gallodd cenhedlu yn ddi-ryw. Roedd rhaid Zygon yn diffrwytho os roedd eisiau dod yn beiriannydd rhyfelgar. Roedd "peiriannydd rhyfelgar" y rheng mawrach i'w dod. (PRÔS: The Bodysnatchers) Technoleg Roedd technoloeg Zygon yn rhannol bioleg gyda golwg organig. Creuodd creaduriaid gwell seibynetig mawr, y Skarasan. Roedd angen y hylif lactig o'r Skarasan i ddal yn fyw. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) Defnyddiodd llongau organig hefyd. (PRÔS: Alien Bodies) Defyniodd Zygonaus 'olion-corff' (body-prints) i aros mewn fform dynol. Gyda'r olion-corff, gallodd y Zygonau cymryd y golwg o'r sbesimen, defnyddio ei gofion a siarad gyda'i llais. Roedd rhaid Zygonau adnewyddu'r ôl-corff pob dwy awr. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) Weithiau, gallodd Zygonau aros mewn fform dynol heb yr olion-corff. (TV: The[[The Day of the Doctor| Day of the Doctor]]) Gallodd Zygonau y fformau o anifeiliau hefyd, fel cŵn, gwartheg a cheffylau. (PRÔS: Sting of the Zygons) Os lladdwyd Zygon tra dan gochl, byddai'r Zygon yn aros mewn fform olaf. (SAIN: Death in Blackpool) Diwylliant Rhannwyd Zygonau yn glaniau, pob clan gyda diwylliant o'i hun. (SAIN: The Zygon Who Fell to Earth) Mesurodd Zygonau pellter yn remars. (TV: Terror of the Zygons, PRÔS: Sting of the Zygons) Roedd yn hoff yn amlwg o emau bwrdd. (PRÔS: The Bodysnatchers) Ymddangosiadau * Cliciwch yma i weld yr ymddangosiadau o'r Zygonau. Hanes Coll o Zygor Rhywrai fod y blaned Zygor yn wrieddiol mewn rhyfel gyda'r Xaranti. Yn ystod y rhyfel, dinistriwyd y byd cartref Zygon, Zygor, a'r bydoedd cartref y Xaranti. (PRÔS: The Bodysnatchers) Diancodd ffoaduriaid mewn llong noddfa a chysylltodd â'r Ddaear. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) Rhywrai fod Zygor yn llosg yn ystod y dyddiau cyntaf o'r Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) 2ail Ganrif Ym 102 O.C., cysylltodd y Zygonau y Cynghrair yng Nghôr y Cewri. Daeth y Zygonau yna i helpu carcharu'r Unarddegfed Doctor yn y Pandorica. Credodd y Zygonau fod rhaid nhw "achub" y bydysawd. (TV: The Pandorica Opens) Cyn y 12fed Ganrif Rhyw tro cyn y 12fed ganrif, difrodwyd llong Zygon a glaniodd yn yr Albaen. Roedd ganddo Skarasen infanc, â pha un nhw gallu cael hylif lactig i ddal yn fyw. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) 16ed Ganrif Yn 1562, ymchwiliodd y Degfed Doctor grŵp o Zygon ar y Ddaear. Personolodd un o'r Zygonau Elisabeth I. Lladdodd Elisabeth y personolwr, cuddiodd y Zygonau mewn ciwbiau stasis ac arosodd am Ddaear fwy ddatblygedig i orchfygu. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) 19fed Ganrif Ar ddiwedd yr 19fed ganrif, daeth Zygon aelod o sioe pethau hunod a phersonolodd Brehines Victoria. (SAIN: The Barnacled Baby) Roedd llong Zygon wedi'ch dal o dan y Savoy Hotel. Yn ystod y seremoni agoriad ym 1890, roedd hanner y staff yn Zygonau ond rhodd yr Unarddegfed Doctor, Amy Pond a Rory Williams pen arno. (TV: The Power of Three) Cyfarfu'r Wythfed Doctor, Sam Jones a George Litefoot grŵp o Zygonau yn Llundain, 1894. (PRÔS: The Bodysnatchers) 20fed Ganrif Cyrraeddodd llong arall o Zygor ar y Ddaear ym 1909 gyda dau Skarasen. Gadawodd y Zygonau oherwydd llwgfa a'r Degfed Doctor. (PRÔS: Sting of the Zygons) Ar ddiwedd y 20fed ganrif, rhodd y Bedwerydd Doctor grŵp o Zygonau yn Devil's Punchbowl, yn y Albaen. Roedd y grŵp eisiau newid yr atmosffer y Ddaear. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) Yn 1981, deliodd UNIT â'r grŵp o Zygonau sy'n goroesi cais ymosodiad blaenorol. (PRÔS: The King of Terror) Yn 1984, cyfarfu'r Wythfed Doctor a Lucie Miller Zygon yn y fform o'r fodryb Lucie, Patricia Ryder. (SAIN: The Zygon Who Fell to Earth) Yn Rhagfyr 1985, glaniodd Zygon yn Antarctica, yn agos i orsaf arctig UNIT, Skywatch-7. Lladdwyd niferus pobl ond gallodd goroeswyr yn dreifio nhw o dan y dŵr arctig. Yna, bu farw y Zygonau. (COMIG: Skywatch-7) Tua 1999, rhwystrwyd Zygonau rhag llifo'r byd gan cynghorwr milwrol UNIT, Guy Dean. (SAIN: Homeland) 21fed Ganrif Yn 2008, cyfaru'r Wythfed Doctor a Lucie Miller yr un Zygon sydd wedi personoli Patricia Ryder. (SAIN: Death in Blackpool) Ar ddechrau'r 21fed ganrif, deffrodd y Zygonau o 1562 a sleifiodd i mewn i'r Archifau Ddu o UNIT. Collod y Zygonau eu chofion oherwydd y 10fed a 11fed Doctorau. Ysgrifennwyd cytundeb rhwng y Zygonau a'r bodau dynol. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) 28fed Ganrif Yn 2765, triodd Zygonau doddi'r capan rhew o'r Ddaear ond curwyd nhw gan y "Vigilante laser defence satelites" o INITEC. (PRÔS: Original Sin) 36ed Ganrif Tra'r ddechrau y 36ed ganrif, sleifiodd grŵp o Zygonau i mewn i New Eden, ar Ganta 4. (SAIN: Absolution) Digwyddiadau heb dyddiad Ar Shontaa, ymladdodd arglwyddi rhyfel Zygon Anktra a Kestral gyda niferus cyrff llu. Rhodd terfyn ar ornest pan rhyddhaodd y creadiriaid llu gan y Bedwerydd Doctor a Leela. (COMIG: Rest and Re-Creation) Gyda'r pŵer o'r blaned Siralos, cludodd y Meistr rhai Zygonau (a chreadiriaid arall) i'r TARDIS y Doctor i stopio'r Graak o achub yr ymgorfforiadau'r Doctor. (GÊM: Destiny of the Doctor) Roedd ganddi'r Ymerodres Ddwyfol rhai Zygonau ar orchymyn. (PRÔS: Genocide) Gwylltwyd rhai Zygonau gan River Song, pwy sy'n cyfarch nhw gyda "What's up, suckers?" (GÊM: The Eternity Clock) Cyfeiriadau Mewn aduniad gyda'r Bumed Doctor, cofiodd y Brigadydd Zygonau o blith angenfilod eraill. (TV: Mawdryn Undead) Defnyddiwyd y Saithfed Doctor y digwyddiad yn Loch Ness fel enghraifft o ddylifiadau aliwn y gofiodd neu rhesymoliodd yr hil ddynol. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) Pan teimlodd y Saithfed Doctor di-hwyl, crëeodd modelau Zygonau o glai. (PRÔS: Human Nature) de:Zygonen en:Zygon es:Zygon fr:Zygon ru:Зайгоны he:זייגונים Categori:Rhywogaethau Categori:Zygonau Categori:Y Cynghrair Categori:Rhywogaethau y Gyfundrefn Tau Ceti Categori:Rhywogaethau Ddynolffurff Categori:Rhywogaethau amffibiaidd Categori:Rhywogaethau hirhoedlog